Alterago
Hi, I am Alterago, and thats my username in LU and I was on the Overbuild Server. Some Facts about me I started playing LU in 2011 when free play started and quickly became an expert at the game. I started off at the venture explorer and for a while I hardly knew what I was doing since I was not as an experienced LEGO gamer as I am now and not as a skilled player so this was totally new to me, but I figured it out. After building a rocket ship and going to Avent Garden I quickly became a plain Sentinel Soldier and I quickly became very good at smashing Stromlings, Stromling Mechs and Dark Spiderlings. In Avant Gardens Survival I sometimes survived up to the Hammer Stromlings in the level. I then got to the monument and I really like to explore it along with all of Avant Gardens. I mostly explored for a time. I also like all the NPCs in the game, I just think they are cool. Later I defeated the spider queen and got my first property. For a time before I paid for membership for the rest of the game I mostly explored Avant Gardens, added a few things to my property and fought enemys and made friends and bought Items. Then I finnaly got membership and I joined the Paradox. My time as a member was great and I had a Best Friend in LU and we spent a whole day together exploring LU and after that I saw him only once more helping me battle a Malestrom Dragon in Crux Prime. He was a Sentinel and was mostly in knight armour. Also I made many more friends in LU and my properties became very popular to the public but still didn't get into the Hall of Fame . I was also a famous party host many times in LU, having a few parties including on on Christmas at Butterscotches lair along with a few at red blocks and some on Mine and others properties. After the Ninjago Update I became also a master at spinjitzu and I managed to get all the four weapons and my favs were the Shurkians and the Nunchucks. As a Paradox member I was a Rank 3 space Maurauder with a Wormholer, an almost Rank 3 Sorcerer, and a Rank 3 Shinobi. I also had some of the Mosaic Jester, Bat Suit and the Skull suit. Near the end of LU I mostly weared my Paradox specialty kits and my Skull suit and sometimes my Jays Ninja suit. I often went to all worlds and one of my favs were Nimbus Station which was a good hang out spot. I also had many pets in LU and my favs were the Paradox Alien and the Mantis. I also liked Forbiddan Valley and Gnarald Forest because they were extremly challanging locations. Two of my in life friends played LU. One of them was a free to play player the othe was a venture league faction member but I never met him in game. The last month of LU for some reason I didn't go on as much for some reason either I was to busy or I am afraid to think about it I got bored of it which if I was I would never forgive myself. After LU I focused on collecting tons of Lego Sets and playing other LEGO Games in hope of gaining more skill if a new LEGO MMOG is made. I also became a user on Brickipedia, The Lego Universe Wiki and on this wiki and possibly more in the Future. My current username is BlueJay11 on Wikja. Note: If you knew me in LU plz post below in the comment section or contact me on my talk page. If you have any photos of me in game or custom LU versions of me put them below this section. Category:Minifigs